Demon inside you
by Mashy-Gaara4life
Summary: From SproulerMonster's 'I do not want to hurt you'. The countries knew that Russia/Ivan had hurt America/Alfred and were trying avoid talking with him. But they didn't know the root of Russia's problems that started since even before the Mongolian invasion centuries ago.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a twisted continuation from SproulerMonster's 'I Do Not Want To Hurt You' story, which is a RussAme(But I'm not going to make a RussAme here. And I got permission from the author.). So...better read from the original story first. But I will even twist something from the original story in some later chapters. **

**Contains:Crossover with Mononoke, possessions, non-graphic non-con, gore, confusions for the readers, etc.  
**

**Rated:K to M  
**

**Hetalia and Mononoke characters are not mine of course.  
**

Somewhere in America, Arthur was visiting Alfred at his house. Alfred served both of them some German beer.

"Now, Alfred. Tell me what actually happened. Why were you on the floor with broken leg?"

"Why must I tell you?" asked America. "I'm worry about you. You can't keep quiet about this. Justice must be done." said England.

"Funny Arthur. The one who should talk about justice is me." Alfred snorted while drinking a beer.

"Alfred, I'm not joking here. Tell me."

"Alright, alright. It's Russia, okay." America said in surrender. He frowned at his beer.

"That git again. What did he do?"

America told everything starting from about Russia came crying into his room to the point when Russia screamed for help. Arthur gawked at the revelations, "Russia screamed for help after he's raping you?"

"No, almost rape me. But yeah, that's the strange thing. He cried when he put back my pants."

Arthur tapped the table loud and stared at his glass, "Now that just proved how mental that man is. We must send him to the mental hospital."

"England, if we do that, it will start a war because we send him without his boss's consent."

"Then, what must we do?"

"Just tell everybody not to go anywhere near him. And I'll not going to speak with him either or go anywhere near him."

….

Russia was back to his land and walked alone on the barren sea of snow. He didn't even care of using his car or even taxi. All his mind was thinking right now was his new found friendship with America was destroyed in a short time just like how his friendship with the other people that was made also received the same fate with his own hands. His hands... Oh, how he wanted very much to destroy his hands that caused pain to others.

Wait...That was a good idea. No, he must not let his dark self know about this. Russia made a wish to whatever god out there to make sure that whatever his brilliant plan would not be known by the dark, evil version of him. Then he continued to walk until a cold presence was felt nearby and he knew who it was.

General Winter.

That spirit of winter stood floating right in front of him with a glare that pierced through his soul. That's when he felt something rippled inside of him that made him wanted to vomit and his mind became blank and sight became dark. Seconds after that his sight became normal again. But there's something different about him happened. His voice..

"Ah~ General Winter. What do I owe you for this pleasurable visit?" Russia's voice turned sultry. He offered his right hand as if he wanted to shake hands with Winter but the personification of winter slapped his hand and growled, "Don't play dumb with me. You know what I want."

"The same thing huh? I don't think so, old geezer. I am having so much fun."

"If you dare hurt my child.."

"Awe...give it a rest already. We've been going on like this for how many thousands of times in centuries. Don't you feel boring? In fact, you've been hurting her too." Russia said with a mocking tune.

Hearing that, General Winter's face fumed with anger and the air around started to pick up speed. "I want my child back. I WANT HER BACK! I'LL TAKE HER BACK BY FORCE IF I HAVE TO."

General Winter's right hand went to grab Ivan. "You hurt me, you'll hurt her too. And she'll hurt worse than me, you know."

Even with that smug threat from Ivan, General Winter didn't stop his action and as he did that, he felt a hot barrier that steamed him up. That did stop his assault. "How dare you.."

"You do have a weakness, oh General Winter. Oh~, why didn't I found this out centuries ago? You know what? We can do this again and again. I don't mind because this is fun. I'll melt you if you keep on." he laughed at General Winter's rage face and said goodbye. General Winter wanted to chase after him but stayed at his position. 'Ivan' walked away leaving the winter spirit behind calling for him with useless threats. But he didn't care. When he walked far enough that the spirit was not seen again, suddenly he stopped. His eyes rolled back, leaving only whites and he gasped very loudly as if he's lacking of air in his lungs. Few seconds later, his eyes rolled back to normal.

"What happened? Where am I?"

It was the sweet Ivan that emerged. He tried to make sure where he was and he walked around until he found his house. "I believe I heard Winter's voice just now. And also...who?"

!sfcz

The next world meeting would be held in Japan during the spring time. Kiku spread the message to the accountable nations. He also planned to invite them to the party he will hold at his house. He was happy thinking about it. The invitation was sent to his siblings such as China, South Korea, Taiwan. To the South East Asians nations, to USA, Canada, Baltics, Greece, Turkey, Iberian brothers and his former Axis Powers members. Also the Slavic nations such as Belarus and Ukraine but before Kiku had the chance to mail to Russia, a mail from America beep up.

The message said, "Hey Japan. Or maybe I'll just call you Kiku then. Anyways, don't ever invite Russia or I'm not going to come to that party of yours. Not that I have anything against you but I couldn't stand seeing Russia in the same place. Okay, maybe I could stand seeing him at the world meeting but please, man. Not in the party. So I beg you, don't invite him. Remember last time I got broken legs? He's the one who did it. That crazy guy also tried to rape me. He's crazy. So, third time I say, don't invite him or he'll put your party in humiliation."

That message really shocked Kiku. It almost made him nosebleed if he didn't remember that his friend, America or his human name, Alfred was hurt. Kiku couldn't help himself thinking of some hard-core yaoi/slash scenes if Alfred didn't mention Russia's despicable actions. After he read that message again, he became panic and tried to remember whether he already sent his invitation to Russia.

"I hope I haven't sent yet." Kiku browsed through his sent messages and then he's glad that he haven't yet.

Break scene space

Ivan read the mail while carrying a rather big box into the old unused underground dungeon in his house. He was contemplating whether he want to attend the meeting or not. He doubted that America had not spread that incident to the others. He sighed as he unload the box to the ground and then stared at the ceiling with dulled and boring eyes. The something clicked in his mind, "Moscow"

cmsk...

The rumors about Russia hurting America(which was not really ) was truly spread to the other nations by means of mail or text messaging. It had made some countries felt rage to Russia, hate him while some others didn't immediately believe to the news until they really know the truth. Ukraine who was with Belarus, sent a message asking, "Vanya, did you really do that to Amerika?"

Both sisters waited for the answer. A few seconds later his answer came, "I didn't meant to do that. It's true, sestra."

That's enough to assure the sisters though it still unsettled Ukraine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I forgot to warn in the last chapter that I'm gender bending the some character. Anybody who despise gender bending should prepare themselves to...you know. And...an oc Moscow will appear. Also ASEAN oc's that are taken from MAAF doujinshi by Dinosaurusgede in deviantart. Uhu, I'm promoting this deviant-artist.  
**

Spring time Japan,

The spring scene in Japan was very beautiful and breathtaking. Sakura petals were fluttering freely like magic sprites around. But...

At the meeting in a luxurious hotel, everybody were greeting each other and finding their seats. But nobody want to wait for and greet Russia who was coming, not even Belarus but her reason was not because she dislike her brother. It's just because of courtesy. Few moments later, Russia came with poker face smile. A smile that didn't even show his regret about that last incident with America or rather..Alfred. And it was not unnoticed by the others. The one who knew about the incident silently glare at him but Italy and Latvia cowered in fear. But the meeting went on like usual where after that the country's family conversed with each other. Ukraine and Belarus were feeling a bit weird because Russia was not talkative and didn't shy away from Belarus but they didn't mind about it. Everything else are normal.

..s.s.a..a.a

That evening, everybody were having fun at Japan's party. And there were many different scenes happening there. England and France were having a contest of who would be drunk first, the Italian brothers flirted with the girls and maids but were pulled away by Germany which pretty much upset Romano. Hungary and Austria danced with each other but their dance was quite chaotic because Hungary was drunk and she made both of them spun around like mad. Other nations pretty much did their own things.

On the other hand, Japan was talking with Taiwan until he was startled by a sudden pat on his shoulder. He turned to see Belarus frowning at him. "Have you seen my brother? I haven't seen him since just now."

Japan silently gulped at the question. He didn't expect this. What must he answer and what would Belarus reaction be? Belarus was becoming more impatient by the minute. At last Japan used the answer that might be more safer, "I also don't know where he is right now. I didn't even see him coming."

" I see. Thank you." and Belarus went drinking.

..as...a

In Kiku's guest room that has a television were the Baltics and South East Asian countries named Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei and Timor Leste. Well, Timor Leste was always be around Indonesia because she the youngest little sister. Malaysia sat behind her sister, Indonesia, to braid her hair. "Hey, sister. Why don't you go feasting out there?" she asked Indonesia.

Indonesia who was braiding Timor Leste's hair answered, "I don't want to. there's that douche out there and I don't want to talk to him unless it's something important. "

"Ah~ that Netherlands." sighed Malaysia, realizing of who her sister was talking about. Then it's Indonesia asking Malaysia,"Why don't you go? You like eating."

"I know. I just afraid that the food out there is not halal. I rather cook for myself. " said Malaysia. Brunei at the background echoed 'me too'.

Then Indonesia said, "Why don't you borrow Japan's kitchen? I'm sure he don't mind."

Meanwhile, Korea was controlling the TV channel until he found a channel that showed an international youth concert that was done by youngsters from around the. world and he was cheering for his people. Then..."Hey, isn't that..."

Everybody's turned to Korea and then to the Tv. "That's Russia, isn't it?" asked Indonesia who had met Russia during the Soviet Union.

Russia in the television was not wearing his usual cream beige colored long coat. He was wearing a black trench coat that had red linings at the sleeves and and turquoise at where the coat buttons should be. The coat really had a complex design but it still looks attractive on Russia. And it kind of slim on his body and that shocked the audience nations a bit because they thought Russia was fat. Well, his body in costume is quite big but it was not fat.

Anyway, Russia was standing side by side with people of other countries and nations in the room realized that each person on the stage had a badge of countries flags pinned on their right shoulder. "Don't say that Russia is representing himself in this program." said Korea.

"I think he is representing himself. But how? Wrong question. Why?" said Malaysia. "Forget about why. Look at how he's dancing. So sexy." said Indonesia while drooling. Malaysia face-palmed at her sister's antics while Brunei snickered and the Baltics just shivered but they admit that Russia is good at the dancing and for some reason Lithuania blushed at some of Russia's expressions when he danced. Oh well, he did have a crush on Russia decades ago but because of Belarus, he throw that feelings away. And there's Poland too. Anyway, Russia was dancing to a song by C-ute called Kiss Me Aishiteru. And he already changed two pairings now. Lithuania was mesmerized with Russia's sexy expression during his body spinning with a third pairing. He couldn't believe this, why his feeling to Russia appear now but not years ago?

While everybody were their own thoughts about dancing Russia, America and Belarus barged in while talking to each other but when Belarus looked at the TV she cried, "BIG BROTHER!" and stood blocking the others' views. America noticing the commotion became interested and shoved Belarus slowly aside and stood dumbfounded at the dancing Russia and then had suspicious thoughts, such as whether Russia would go rape or kill those concert participants.

axsadsx

Interlude: Intro Moscow:-

*Sound of boots walking*, *Scene of Sakura falling*

Hello, I am Moscow. Also, my name is Ilya Braginsky. I am the son of Mother Russia, literally born from Mother Russia. My father is... Don't ask me about that yet. It's a long story. And nobody knows about that, not even my aunty Belarus and Ukraine. Okay, maybe they know but I think they forgot about me and I don't know why. Well, the reason why nobody knows that I, Ilya Braginsky is Mother Russia's son is because...our faces look the same with only slight differences which not many could distinguish. Also, during the past decades and Soviet Union, instead of posing myself as a city, I always posed myself as Mother Russia..._himself._ Because _he_, most of the time was unable to do _his_ job because _he _always sick and not in good state of mind. Most of the time it's because of the mind and sometimes, personality changes which is weird. I mean, I know nations can changes personalities and and became crazy at times, none of them I see were as serious case as Mother Russia. I mean.. look at France who always had war and recently a Revolution, my little b...ugh...no...America and the other countries which might be having more serious issues than Mother Russia. They became crazy and insane and depressed, yes. But they could cure and control themselves in short time with help of therapist in short time. Mother Russia? Sigh.

Anyway, about people not knowing me as Mother Russia's son, during the Soviet Union and before that, I always sneaked away from the countries attention because Mother Russia said so. So whenever I come home or go away from home, I'll sneaked away though the windows or any openings. And also by not appearing or presenting ourselves at the same time, which sometimes when the Baltics or the colonies saw me, they thought that I am Mother Russia, which I let it be and told Mother Russia about it. _He_ didn't want anybody to know about me or use me as hostage. I was told that I only can be friends with non-nation people no matter what their nationality is. Non-nation people also don't connect me with Mother Russia even though the last name is Braginsky. I guess Braginsky is a normal last name. Also, how many times you heard in radio news that instead of Russia, my name, Moscow, is used?

I think I should stop talk about that and change to other topic. Hmm, last month I was coming back from my vacation to Italy. Just as I walked out from the airport, Mother Russia wanted to meet me at my house. It turned out that _he _wanted me to disguise as _him_ for next meeting in Japan which is today. Yes, mom. Taking advantage of me because I look like _him_ a lot. But I don't mind because I love Mother Russia. Then, I learned why _he _wanted me to disguise as _him. _I found out that last meeting _he _had done something seriously bad to America. Pssh, I think I should stop calling by country's names now. As much as I know I'm a capital city Moscow and the the others are personification of countries, they're still are human but just given specialties but still human no less. I'm more comfortable by calling normal human names. Okay, mother did something bad to Alfred but _he _didn't do that willingly. It's that personality problem again but somehow I had a hunch that it's more than that. Oh, mother. When, will you be cured like the others.

After I heard about that from mother, I surfed the internet and found a forum exclusively for nations just to see whether this incident was spread among the others. Knowing how big this problem was, I seriously doubt there are no gossips. I found the topic and saw that while many believed what Alfred had said, some others didn't because they wanted proofs. I somehow grateful that mother didn't find this forum. I know because I never see mother's account. If he found this forum, how sad could mother be.

Oh, did I already say I'm in Japan now? And in the hotel where the meeting is hold? I'm on the way to the meeting room now. Hmmm, it's strange that nobody is around the corridors now. The nations I mean. Usually I'm one of the earliest person to enter any meeting rooms that are suggested no matter where it is. My mother too. I opened the door to the meeting room and...Erk! So, everybody are already inside. And they are glaring at me except my aunties, of course. Though Mister Italy looks like he's cowering in fear. Ah, I know. It must be about America and mother's issues. There's nothing I could do about that. What would mother do in this situation? Ah, smile. That's it. I always secretly heard the other nations saying that mother always smile no matter what situation. What kind of smile again? Uh...Nah~, just give them poker face smile. Then I sit at an obvious empty chair with Alfred glaring at me.

*Hours later*

Okay, just now the meeting was normal. Just how did it becomes so chaotic again? Mr. Bonnefoy is harassing Mr Kirkland. Mr Germany was trying to stop the Iberian brothers' bickering and why is Alfred talking about a too high technology robot to clean the earth from trash? Isn't that expensive and too fictional? I notice my aunties were staring at me with worried eyes. Why? I did something wrong? I don't think so. Sitting here for hours is so tiring. Please, Mr Germany. Make an end to this meeting.

*Half an hour later*

At last, the meeting is over. Mr Japan is the last one to exit the room before me. Hm..that's weird. Why are the other nations whisper with each other? I think I heard them saying something about party. Never mind. I must go to concert that mother participates.

bcjhsbdjh

**tbc**

**That's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it though I myself feel this chapter kind of a bit boring. Maybe I could make better chapter next time. And I'll explain 'Mother Russia' of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In my mind, nation and city humans are very good looking people. I should say that they're the most good looking people in the country because they represent the beauty of their land(which of course means that some of them are more good looking than the others) and also special attributes/features of their land. Tell me unbiasedly, which country in the world are most beautiful in your opinion(by ranks).** **Anyway, I'm imagining that Ilya's face is like Sergei Grinkov while Russia's face is his daughter's, Daria's face. They are the figure skaters from Russia. You can imagine their faces(Russia and Ilya) as any most handsome/beautiful Russian men/women you ever seen be it models or actors**.Enjoy:

That night after the meeting, Moscow went to the International Charity Concert while the other nations went having fun at Kiku Honda's Spring Season party at his home. Moscow was glad that he came just in time to watch his 'mother' dancing and singing. Ilya loved to see his mother almost sexy expression when dancing in pairs to the Japanese song 'Kiss Me Aishiteru' by C-ute and he cheered when Russia/Ivan sang their country's popular songs such as Katyusha and Otpusti Menya Reka by Varvara which was both of their favorite songs. Russia explained what the song Katyusha is about, that it could be a war and patriotic song or a love song. It has been such a long time Ilya see his mother smiling genuinely. He hoped that his mother would just forget the new incident for a while. Oh, while he loved his mother's part of the concert, he liked some other participants too especially the one girl from Sweden who had very powerful voice, Korean traditional drum dance and some others.. The concert ended with the charity money given to the chairman of the concert for distribution to the children and also the poor people.

As the concert ended, Ilya went backstage to fetch his mother as they promised each other. He smiled when he saw Russia talked to the other people genuinely happy. The participants excitedly asked Russia who Ilya was when he arrived before them and before Russia answered, Ilya said that they're cousins. Those international participants gasped lowly in awe because they thought that cousins that have definitely similar faces are rare, even though they are related. Russia hearing that answer frowned a bit but Ilya just shrugged at him, which Russia understood that it meant that he must accept that answer in front of common people. Then both of them went to the Japanese festival for a bit and then went to the small tourist house that they rented.

...

In the little tourist house:

Both Ivan and Ilya went straight into the bedroom after locking the door. They were quite tired from the day's activities. During the day Ilya went to meeting while Ivan went for the last concert practice. The evening was a two hours tiring concert. At night they went together to the Spring Festival stalls and enjoyed some food. They were quite careful to make sure no countries or cities(that is if there were even any other city personifications because not every country have city personifications) saw them. Both of them that night were almost seen by Canada who they both thought was America because they didn't notice his curled ahoge. When Ivan and Ilya saw Canada, they split up and jogged simultaneously past Canada and walked together again. They giggled when they saw Canada's shocked face from far away. They didn't worry because they knew Canada would think that was hallucination. Lastly, they watched the fireworks for an hour while eating food from the stalls and playing games.

Anyway, Ivan only opened his dancing coat and wore a shirt and laid on the bed tiredly. Ilya on the other hand was changing his clothes into a male kimono and laid his head on Ivan's laps with his face looking to the ceiling. It was silent for a while until Ilya took a look at Ivan's trench coat. "Hey, mama ."

"Moscow, I told you to call me papa. Why do keep calling me mother?"

"Don't call me Moscow. I rather you call me Ilya. And I call you mama for a reason you know."

"And the reason is?"

Ilya was silent at the question. His thought was saying, _'I've already told you many times mama. Why are ypu always forgetting? You're a w...'_

His train of thoughts was cut when they heard a cat fight outside their rental house. When the cat fight went on so long, Ilya angrily opened the door and threw a stone at those cats and they ran away. Ilya went lying on Ivan's laps again. "Mama, that coat you wore just now. Aren't you supposed to give it back to the company that sponsored the concert?"

Ivan shifted his body a bit in slight curve while still lying on the bed. A slight curve just so that he could touched Ilya's face and hair. "They allowed us participants to take the costumes. And correction, it's not the Japanese sponsors who provide the costumes but the respective countries. Somehow, I like the coat that our sponsor made. It's so stylish."

"Yeah, stylish indeed. You look great dancing on the stage with the others. And great choice of song that was chosen for you."

"_Otputi menya reka~ za eti berega~,_I love Varvara's songs." Ivan said after singing the chorus of the song.

Ilya chuckled, "Yeah, I like that song too. And you know what mama? You have so many fangirls and fanboys there."

"Really? I didn't hear any cheer of my name. Anyway, how's the meeting just now?"

"It's okay. They glared at me. Minus Italy, Latvia and auntie Bela and Ukraine. And aunt Bela clung onto my arm."

"So expected. I'm sorry to make you suffer in my place, Ilya."

"No, mama. I didn't suffer. Like you said, it's expected. Just give it time for it to rest." Ilya protested while gripping Ivan's hand.

Ivan sighed,"Why does it seems that I could only make friends with normal people but not them?" Ivan sighed while turning his head to the ceiling.

"Mama, who said you don't have friends amongst the nations? I thought Seychelles is your friend. I saw from far away how genuinely kind and friendly she is to you. Not political at all."

"Really? Ilya, you're so good at looking into the personalities of people." Ivan chuckled while rubbing Ilya's hair. Ilya pushed his head more into Ivan's palm, just like how a cat loves a rub of human's hand. Then they slept.

,.,.,.,,.,.

That night after attending Kiku Honda's party, Wang Yao the China personification went alone to the festival. Taiwan, Hong Kong and South Korea didn't join him. And he met with his South East Asian 'little princess', Malaysia and talked a little bit with Brunei and Indonesia. Also with Singapore. Talking with Singapore made him a little bit envious with that little country. Singapore is very rich even though very small.

Yao went alone to the Japanese festival area. His objectives were to enjoy the scene of fireworks and also tasting all of Kiku's light cuisine, well...Yao being a crazy epicure he was. He admitted that Kiku's sense of taste improved by the years and Yao was very proud of his little brother. Yao ate all kind of sushi, dumplings and some other dessert sold at the stalls he passed by while playing some games provided. Japanese festivals are so great but Yao won't admit defeat of his own country's festivals either.

Sometimes, when he walked through the festival streets, he saw girls smiling and waving at him. Yao waved and smiled back to those girls just to satisfy them. Huh...he always wonder why anime and mangas always portrays fangirls as being crazy. They seemed normal to him in real life even though fangirls always screaming most of the time.

After Yao already looked at all the stalls, he went to a nearby temple where people make their new year wishes. This temple was very near to rental house area and it was a great place for a perfect view of fireworks while not being too lonely without his siblings. He asked permission to the monks who were going to give charity to the poor to stay at the temple to watch fireworks. He took out some snacks that he bought such as candy floss, pop corns and drinks to wait for the event.

.,,..,

In the middle of sleeping, Ivan was having an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. It was giving him a growing pain by the minutes, almost as if his heart was slowly pushing to go out. He moaned and mewled lowly and his body was writhing but he controlled because he didn't want to wake Ilya. But even as he thought about that, he felt no weight of his son's head or any body parts on him, so he looked. Ilya was already rolling not far from him on the bed. He sighed in relief because he won't bother his son with his movement.

Suddenly his chest pain intensified and he clutched his chest that his nails dug a little into the skin. He gasped as his upper body jerked up and fell back to the bed. And that's when his sight became dark and he suddenly hear in his own mind dark whispers such as, **_'It's here, it's near, must get it back_ _and devour it.'_ **That whisper kept on repeating and then he felt like his body rose from where he's lying. And Ilya only peacefully slept through all that.

.,.,.,.,,.,.,

Yao was sitting on the temple's wide floor while eating snacks and watching fireworks with a teddy panda that he had along. He giggled and cheered together with the panda when he watched the grand spectacles. He had to pretend that the teddy panda was alive because of the loneliness he felt. "Ah~ if only my siblings come watch this with me. It would be more fun. Right panda?"

A few seconds of silence, Yao sighed, thinking why was he talking to a teddy panda. After a few minutes the grand event ended, Yao decided to make a ritual there to wish good luck forever for Kiku. First, he made sure that nobody would come to the temple and around it empty. When he had made sure of that, he drew a big Yin Yang symbol on the floor and stuck some yellow chanted papers on four direction of the Yin Yang. Then he produced a sword from his shirt and started to move around the symbol with the sword pointed at it. After two rounds around the symbol, Yao made a single pinwheel jump and sat crossed leg in the middle of the Yin Yang. He hold the sword upright to the sky but also near to his face and closed eyes. Yao chanted to summon the spirits of fortune to bless his own country and also Japan. As he chanted, the four yellow papers rose from the ground to the air and burnt and from them appeared four slithering dragons that roared and burst into colorful sprites, a sign that Yao's wish was granted. The ritual then was ended and Yao cleaned off the Yin Yang symbol from the floor.

Half through the cleaning, he heard a voice of a child and a man giggled. "That's weird. Those voices sounds very near to me. There's no footsteps just now and I saw nobody around. Where do those voices come from and when?"

He turned around while cleaning to find where those voices come from and found out that they came from a flower bushes at the stair. There was a man with long white hair wearing kimono layered with purple untied robes on the outside. He also wore a kitsune mask. Beside him was a little short haired girl in black silk yukata designed with red and pink flowers. The girl had silvery blonde hair. "That fireworks were beautiful. Ne~Bou-chan, is the adult me that walked just now pretty? Really?"asked the girl.

"Hai, my hime she's so pretty. No, you are pretty."

"I'm glad~ Hahaha"

Yao was watching from their backs was wondering what were they talking about. Really, children nowadays have wild imaginations. Talking as if she had two different selves. When the girl turned to the direction of the temple, specifically to him, it shocked him because the little girl's face looked like...

"Big brother Yao Yao?"the girl called to him with surprised expression. Now that shocked him more because the only person ever call him that was...

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked the girl. The girl frowned and talked in Chinese, "Big brother Yao Yao. You don't remember? It's me, Iv..."

The girl didn't finished what she's going to say but instead she gasped in horror and turned her head somewhere. "B Bou-chan, i-it's coming. SHE'S COMING!"

'What? Who's coming? Why is she scared?' Yao frowned in worry while looking at a place that was full of trees. There was a continuous rustle that became louder by the seconds. The little girl ran to the man called as Bou-chan when the object of her fear suddenly rushed out with a loud growl and broken tree branches. Yao gasped with widen eye to see who it was. "Russia?"

**tbc**

**Confused yet?**

**Hope you enjoy. The explanations will come in a very far chapters later. Know what? Thinking of what to write was kind of a bit difficult and inspirations always come in the toilet and something that was read. Such a mess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I forgot to enter one more reason why nations don't know Ilya. He always disguised himself as Russia's bodyguard wearing black spectacles.**

Yao jumped away in shock to see who suddenly appeared from behind the trees, "Russia?"

Russia or Ivan was snatching the girl away from the masked man.

"IWA-CHAN!" shout the masked man in shock when the girl now dubbed Iwa was suddenly snatched away from him.

"BOU-CHAN, HELP ME~" Iwa wailed. Bou-chan and China stepped forward to save the girl but they halt when Russia growled and glared at them. He took out his prized faucet and pressed it at the girl's throat. Strangely the girl didn't gagged.

"RUSS, no, IVAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET THE GIRL GO!" Yao yelled and was walking faster to help the girl but stopped when Ivan snarled at him scarily with a hiss. From the corner of his eyes, Yao could see that people down the temple stairs could see the situation up there...and in interest too. But the strange thing was, they didn't even come up to help release the familiar looking and struggling girl from Russia's grasp. Instead they just walked away pointing at him(or group of people on the same floor with him) laughing and talking like they're crazy. He heard some girls screaming cute or handsome or sexy and cool at them. Some talked about them as if they were just acting weird. What the heck?

Ivan tightened his hold on the girl's throat and grinned as sniffed the girl's hair. "How long have I been waiting to get you back." Ivan said in a hissing voice before he lift Iwa in a tight hug and opened his mouth to bite her neck.

Iwa still struggling and kept calling the masked man's name. The man, Bou seeing the seriousness of the situation rushed forward to hit Ivan with his pipe. Before Bou's pipe hit Ivan, Bou whispered, "Sorry dear." and hit the man's head hard.

The hit made Ivan lost his grip of the girl and staggered back. Bou picked Iwa up and tried to calm down Iwa who was crying hard by patting her head and pulled her to hide behind his sleeves while looking at Ivan who was trying to regain his composure. Somehow, while trying to regain composure Ivan still manage to glare at the masked man even though his sight of the kimono clad man was blur.

Bou on the other hand tapped his kitsune mask with his smoke pipe and it changed into a white oval mask with a tear drop at the right eye and a bit smiling red lips. "Pity that I couldn't give little Iwa back to you my dear. You're not yourself right now. Until you're rid of that darkness inside you, then I will."

Yao heard that and looked at Bou and Iwa still standing there. "What are you talking about? And why are you not running away? Go! I'll help finish this up."

"Thank you, good mister." said Bou and turned away as Yao went to tackle Ivan.

Unfortunately, as Yao was going to tackle Ivan, the tall man had already healed from his concussion and run with an almost silent roar to the masked man. He hit Yao hardly once with his faucet that he hit a tree but not unconscious. As Ivan roared, his scarf suddenly came alive on its own and attacked Bou to bind him. Yao was shocked and thought 'Deities. His scarf is alive.' Next thing Yao did was to stand up and used his hidden sash to pull Ivan back from attacking the escaping duo.

Bou seemed to realized the scarf coming and then he sucked in his smoke pipe and blow purple smoke to engulf Ivan but it engulfed Yao too. Yao tried to fan the smoke away with his hand but the smoke faded as fast as it had appeared and surprisingly the two strangers were gone without any parting sound for example like jumping sound or running footsteps.

After the smoke vanished, Yao again was surprised to see the strangers gone without him knowing or hearing. "This is more stranger. They just vanish just like that. Who are they actually?" and the way the masked guy talked to Ivan before he left. Wait, Ivan? Yao looked at Ivan stood still at his spot before the tall man collapse to the floor, closed eyes and unmoving.

Yao getting worried went to the collapsed man and shook his body to wake him up. He even gave Russia a semi gentle slap on the face. Not long after that, Russia's eyes opened to reveal a pair of confused eyes that looked in to China's eyes. "Yao? What are you doing here?" Ivan asked sleepily before looking at a very strange sight.

"Wait...why are there stars in the room?" Russia asked again as his hands moved as if trying to find something. Then he realised,"Ilya? ILYA?"

.../.../...

China/ Yao pov:

W-what is Russia saying? Room? STARS? He's actually sleepwalking? But...  
Anyway, as I was going to think about the event just now, Russia on my lap was moving his hands around as if trying to find something I don't know what. And he suddenly rose up from my lap in urgency.

"Ilya? ILYA?"

Ilya? A new name. Subconsciously I asked him, "Who is Ilya?"

After I asked that, I saw his eyes looking fearfully to me, and then his eyes look at his surroundings and looked at me again. "Yao, What happened... just now?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

"No. I only remember I went sleeping in my bedroom at a small rental house. And woke up with chest pain here." Russia said. It seemed like he wanted to avoid my question about the new name he had slipped up by changing the topic.

Did he really forget the happening just now? I must ask who Ilya is and whatever happened earlier. I was going to ask him but the look of confusion in his eyes made me stop.

"Bou-chan?"

My eyes widen when he said the name the girl named Iwa had called many times. Before I knew it, I snapped at him with a question, "SO YOU DO KNOW THE MAN NAMED BOU-CHAN JUST NOW. WHY DID YOU SAY YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED?"

breakpage.

Normal pov:

"SO YOU DO KNOW THE MAN NAMED BOU-CHAN JUST NOW! WHY DID YOU SAY YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED?"

Ivan was shocked to see China snapped at him. He snapped back at the Chinese man,"Why did you suddenly shout at me? And what ever happened just now? You're talking nonsense! I'm going back! I don't even know how did I come out here. Thank you and Farewell, Ya-...China!"

Russia stood angrily and groggily and went away not looking at China. The Chinese man on the other hand kept on calling the Russian's name. China was not feeling satisfied not getting answers from all the happenings tonight but he gave up on chasing the Russian man.

page breakers.

Russia's pov:

Bozhe Moe! I really don't know what happened. I don't know why am I at the...where's the place again? A temple? Must be a temple. Could it be...I'm sleepwalking? But it's too far...maybe not too far from my temporary rental house but it's far nevertheless. Again, I'll emphasize it again that I don't even know what happened just now. My mind is completely blank and I'm just feeling angry right now because Yao-yao, tch, China just snapped at me like that. And who's this Bou-chan that was mentioned?

*Ivan stopped walking and face scrunched in confusion*

Bou-chan...?Who is he? Why does it feel like I know him and he felt important to me?

.,.,.,,.,

Normal pov:

Ivan paused his walking in the middle of houses just to try to remember who Bou-chan was. He tried to dig deep into his mind while chanting the mysterious man's name but all he could see in his mind was a yellow...fox mask? Then Ivan became so frustrated that he shook his head just to forget that Bou-chan guy. The thing he thought important right after that was about Ilya. What would Ilya do when he saw his beloved mother suddenly was not at his side.

,.,..,,

Location: Rental house, specifically bedroom.

Ivan was surprised to see his son was not in the bedroom. He checked all other room and there was no sign of Ilya at all. "Is Ilya going outside searching for me?" Ivan thought loudly.

He then decided to stay in the house and gave Ilya a message. He just hope that his son brought along with him his cellphone.

,.,.,,.,.,.,.,

China or Yao was walking rather grumpily and faster along the crowded streets. The reason for his grumpiness was because of the incident just now. Everything were just so weird starting with the little girl with silvery blond hair who was called as Iwa. But Yao remembered that the girl was going to say her name that start with letters I and V, not I and W. And was interrupted by Russia's appearance. That aside, this Iwa was calling him by his human name, Yao. And big brother Yao Yao at that.

And when Russia appeared, Iwa and the masked man talked and acted as if they knew Russia and the girl was scared of Russia. Then Russia claimed that he didn't even know who the masked man was or what happened. It's strange and Yao don't like it at all because he couldn't understand anything out of this.

Yao groaned angrily as he shook his head while walking. He was too occupied in his thinking that he was going to...

"...Where are you? MAMA~?"

BUMP

The chinese man was colliding or bumped with somebody who was rather big. The two of them was going to apologize to each other but when both looked at each other, both was shocked, "China?"

"Russia? What are you-...I thought you're back there already going to your rental house as you said it."

Then China recalled something before he bumped into Russia, "Wait. Who are you calling mama?"Russia


	5. Short Ilya and Yao encounters

**Note: I noticed that there is a bit error in my last chapter. Minor error. But I'll fix that in this chapter.  
**

Ilya's Pov:

I was sleeping with a comedic dream just now. I think dreamed about Doraemon chasing a brown mouse named Jerry. Itwas so funny that I accidentally rolled out off the bed. Then woke up sleepily just to get back up onto the bed. That's when I found that mama was not there. I wondered where was mama? The toilet? Speaking of toilet, I was feeling like I wanted to pee after thinking about toilet and there I went. I went to the toilet door and knocked it to let mama know that I need to go in faster. I waited long for few minutes and my patience became thinner that I touch the door knob force turned it just to tell mama my urgent need. Shockingly the door was not locked. So mama was not in.

If not the the toilet, where was mama then?. I don't here any sound from anywhere at all. That aside, I need to use the toilet quickly. After finishing my 'business' and went back to bedroom, mama was still not there. Hmm, I didn't feel sleepy anymore so I decided to watch TV which I know that I won't be able to understand much.

But as I walked through the house corridor, I felt strong and cold breeze. I turned to where the breeze came from..."!?"

The main door was opened wide! Who dared enter this house uninvited? And wasn't the door locked just now? I've to tell mama this. So I called mama...No answer. I called mama again loudly...Still no answer. Then I went searching for Mother Russia around the house...I couldn't find mama anywhere. Was _he_ kidnapped? It couldn't be! A strong person like Mother Russia couldn't be kidnapped. But...Rather than thinking this, I went out of the house with all my panic. I did not phone the INTERPOL because I have a feeling that I would find mama soon. But where? If this is a kidnap, what's the motive? If it's not, why mama was not in the house and the door left opened? I went near and far around the rental house area and also the festival area, far and wide. But I still couldn't find Mother Russia. And I didn't even know how long I've been searching mama.

"Where are you? MAMA~?" I shouted. I did not care if people stare at me but I hope that if mama was nearby, _he_ could recognize my voice and come to me. I didn't even look where I'm heading as I turned my head around to catch a glimpse of my mama. I totally didn't see where I'm going that I bumped hard on someone. I was apologizing to the person I bumped but when I looked at the person, it was, "China?"

"Russi- Ivan? What are you-...I thought you're back there already going to your rental house as you said it."

Eh? China met mama? Where did they meet each other? Not that I want to ask Mr. Yao that... but really, mama already went back to the house? Well, said that. That meant mama was not kidnapped and I can happily go back there at the rental house. Before I made my move, he asked me something he shouldn't ask.

"Who did you call mama?" was what he asked me. Argh~ Of all the things he would notice and ask about, why must it be this one? What should I answer, what?

looked at my face intently and it made me nervous. Calm down Ilya. You're the great Moscow. Then I decided to give Mr. Yao a smile. I didn't know what kind of smile I gave him. I only wanted to get away from as fast as possible. As I smile, I quickly walked past him and said, "Goodbye China!" and walked away calmly yet very fast so that Mr. Yao won't get suspicious.

breakpage.

Yao's pov:

I think I was gaping wide as I watched 'Russia' go. I mean...he just said goodbye and didn't even answer my question again. Isn't that rude? What's so difficult about answering to my questions? And why was he suddenly came from the direction I am heading when actually he had gone way back at the temple area? Also, why did he look so scared when I asked who he was calling mama?

Questions, there were just so many questions to the mysteries tonight. I have to go back to my hotel.

*Walk, walk, walk...!?

Wait...I just noticed something. Didn't Russia wore something different just now?

To be continued.


End file.
